


Incidentals

by cleo (miri_cleo), futureimperfect



Series: Beginning's End [4]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-01
Updated: 2010-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/cleo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureimperfect/pseuds/futureimperfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something Maura has been waiting to try, and it makes Jane almost forget where they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incidentals

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Once Realized...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/103644) by [cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/cleo), [futureimperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureimperfect/pseuds/futureimperfect). 



The slow building warmth had not yet begun to fade, and Maura did not yet remember the rush of time and place. The light in her office indicated that it was getting later anyway. Her dress fell around her knees again as Jane pulled her hand away, and Maura kissed the brunette lightly. Her eyes were bright as she smiled--a small, thoughtful smile as her mind began to speed up again. She gently pushed Jane back into her desk chair, quietly suggesting a conversation that had made Jane laugh and her smile at the sound earlier. When she dropped to her knees, she was unselfconscious. Her jersey dress wouldn't wrinkle noticeably, and Jane's slacks, Maura thoughts as she reached to undo her belt, were always just a little wrinkled anyway.

"Maura..." Jane's voice was a hurried whisper, overlaid with unmistakable desire. "Maura...here...I'm not sure.." She moved her hands to cover the blonde's prying fingers but did little to halt their movement. Her pulse was quick in her chest, and the want that had been building since she walked into Maura's office was now painful. The room felt like it was getting hotter by the second. Maura's fingers slid around Jane's waistband, and she found herself pressing up just enough. The fabric slid away, and she shivered as the air hit her skin. Jane knew it wasn't right--especially there in Maura's office. She opened her mouth to protest, but just caught a glint of the blonde's expression as a lock of perfectly curled hair fell over the other woman's eye. "Jesus..." Jane muttered under her breath as Maura quietly dipped her head.

"Shh," Maura whispered, blowing air gently through her lips as she pressed them against the soft skin of Jane's inner thigh--one and then the other. She kissed, she let her tongue dart out to taste the goosebumps as they rose. She was breathing the scent of Jane's arousal as she pressed her palms upward, feeling the tension that had been building Jane's muscles. Maura was smiling softly when she first tasted her, running her tongue up and between Jane's lips as she closed her eyes. She shuddered when Jane shuddered, and she gripped her thighs more firmly when she reached Jane's clit. Maura found everything she expected, and that thrilled her.

And Jane was biting her lip to the point of pain. The touch was so subtle, yet insistent, and she could feel the beginning of her climax almost immediately. She tried to hold it back, to enjoy for as long as she could, but she was squirming, stomach clenching as she rocked forward. The only thought that she could muster besides how amazing Maura's tongue felt was that she didn't know what to do with her hands.

She knew it was inane, but for some reason it kept her shifting. Her palms were sweating, and she slid them along the arms of the chair. Jane glanced down at Maura's head between her legs and it made her moan. She wanted to just tangle her fingers in those silky locks, but the gesture seemed too possessive- at least she knew it had to her. Jane whimpered as Maura's lips closed on her clit, and she started to shake. She wrapped her slender fingers finally around the blonde's shoulders, and drew her up when the world finally came back into focus.

The touch brought Maura back to herself, away from the force of Jane's climax, from the reverberation of her moan, how fading into memory. But she could still taste the intricacies of Jane's delicately tart scent. When Maura looked up, she was smiling at her success, at the promise of more delights, longer delights. She rose, meeting Jane in another kiss, this one more sedate, slower as she let the brunette taste herself on her tongue.

Jane moaned, her arms sliding around Maura's small waist, holding her there. "Maura...that was..." Jane really had no words, and so just smiled sheepishly. She was fairly sure her enjoyment had been obvious.

Maura took a moment to lean against her, feeling the strength that she exuded, sometimes consciously but now unconsciously, completely naturally. She smiled. "Hopefully an incentive to both of us trying to finish today before it gets too, too late," she murmured as she pulled away slightly. Jane's reaction, if anything, had only left Maura hungry for more. She smoothed the front of her dress, watching as Jane fumbled with her zipper and then her belt. Maura was in the process of simply pulling her hair back when there was a swift knock at the door, followed by Frost opening it. She rarely needed privacy in her office, and Jane made it a regular habit of simply walking in, even before...

"Hey, Doc," he said quickly, nodding to her even as his attention turned to Rizzoli. "Jane, I actually managed get in touch with a friend who pulled some strings and got that record you wanted to see unsealed." Frost stopped in lieu of stumbling over his words. The air seemed to be a little thick. He took in the room--Jane's discarded jacket slung onto the desk, a stray paper on the floor, and his partner's face. "Uh...you said you were coming to get the autopsy report, and I...yeah..." He held up a folder for her.

Jane straightened automatically, throwing her shoulders back. Still, she could feel a furious blush cross her face, and she stepped around the desk- putting distance between herself and Maura as she went to take the file from Frost. "Oh.." Her voice caught, and she coughed to clear it, "Yeah, thanks Frost." She flipped open the folder, though she was far too distracted to see any of the words. He knew something- she could just tell. Immediately every worst case scenario was playing out in her mind, and she knew it was all a mistake. It served her right for letting herself be impulsive. She just wanted him to leave, or to run out the door herself. "Yeah, I was…did...I did." Jane finally glanced at Maura, wondering how she could manage to look so composed.

"Uh...great..." Frost put his hands on his hips, pushing his jacket back as he shifted, looking between the two women. Maura merely smiled at the display. They had been fully dressed and in completely uncompromising situations when he walked in. She saw no need to worry, especially based upon the already sometimes awkward nature of Jane and Barry's partnership. She merely handed him a copy of the report, which he took and nodded graciously. "I'll...just check this out at my desk. We can go over it later," he said, already backing up to duck out as he finished.

She watched him go, and then Jane turned back and reached to grab her blazer from the desk. Her ears still felt hot, and now her stomach was dropping for an entirely different reason than it had a few short moments earlier. "I should go." Her voice came off more brusque than she wanted, and even that made her more uncomfortable. She didn't like running out on Maura, but now she couldn't stay.

"He didn't see anything," Maura said, her voice calm. She watched Jane pull on the jacket like it was a piece of armor. The quiet glow of her arousal had turned into worry, and she was putting up her walls again. Maura was reminded of just how complicated people were, just how complicated Jane Rizzoli was. She put her hand on Jane's arm, knowing they could have waited; they could have spared themselves this sort of worry. But she had no regrets.

Jane paused at the contact only for a moment, "God I sure as hell hope he didn't." Maura's voice was so steady, and Jane wanted to just take her words at face value, but her overly skeptical mind wouldn't allow it. She hesitated, then quickly squeezed Maura's hand and stepped away toward the door, running her fingers through her unruly hair. "I'll...I'll call you later?"

"Of course," Maura replied, flashing a small smile. That call, she knew, would be later than she expected. Jane would agonize at her desk, throwing herself into something, while Maura simply went home to make dinner. She didn't know how to change that. There were more intricate feelings that she could not rationally sort for Jane. But she would wait, knowing that Jane would let herself move past it eventually. She shook her head as she watched the brunette disappear around a corner.

A few minutes later, and Jane was sliding into her seat across from Frost. She dropped her keys on the desk, and they clattered amongst pens and spare change. "I hate parking out back, the hallway smells like shit when it's this hot out." It was a compulsory complaint, but Jane was hoping it would distract from her lingering embarrassment.

"Yeah," Frost said, merely glancing up to see that she definitely was not meeting his eyes. "And floods when it rains...which it's supposed to do later, by the way." He glanced back to his computer screen and then to his empty coffee mug sitting by the unopened autopsy report. And he managed to keep his sigh to himself as he took the mug and stood, doubting Jane noticed when he grabbed hers as well. When he came back, he pulled a chair up to her desk and carefully slid her the mug. "Look, it's okay."

Jane finally looked up from the file she was pretending to read. The tone of Frost's voice had changed, and he obviously wasn't talking about the weather anymore. Jane swallowed and pulled the coffee mug closer, "Frost, just...it's nothing, really. Just location…a change and all…an extra few steps in the routine." She tried then to put on an air of her usual bravado, "I mean, I guess it's just different is all. But things change without tellin' you, ya know?" Jane watched his expression, seeing if he caught her concession.

"Yeah, that's..." Frost rubbed the back of his head. He wondered if Korsak had any idea just what to make of Jane when she just came out with things like that instead of what she was really thinking. But he sure as hell wasn't going to ask. He wasn't talking about parking, and he wasn't going to let her either. "Look, Jane, really...it's okay. I get it, and I'm cool. She's..." He shook his head and laughed quietly, "something."

Jane could feel her color rising, even as a wave of relief washed over her. Sometimes people still could surprise her, though it was generally only in moments where they were kinder than expected. She let the understanding pass between them before laughing quietly and shaking her head, "What are you on about now? I was still talkin' about parking." Jane picked up a file from her desk casually, watching out of the corner of her eye as Barry shrugged, and moved back to his usual chair, smiling slightly. As he went, she glanced up one more time and added under her breath, "But she is, and thanks."

That was all he was going to get, and he knew it would probably never come up again unless something forced it. But it was more than he'd ever gotten before from Jane, and the freshness of their partnership was beginning to wear off. Sensing that staying in her space any longer would only lead to destroying any headway they had made with things like trust and loyalty, he stood. "I'll...see what I can narrow down from our list with this autopsy report. I'm sure you wanna get out of here before the rain just as bad as I do."

[ ](http://www.statcounter.com/godaddy_website_tonight/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Question of Confidence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/106247) by [cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/cleo), [futureimperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureimperfect/pseuds/futureimperfect)




End file.
